Un encuentro irónico
by angerukia
Summary: El era un afamado cantante de rock, mientras que ella se dedicaba a la música instrumental, un día sus caminos se cruzaron, pero ¿por que se odian?, ¿qué les deparara el futuro? mal summary


**Hola hola, soy angerukia xD, ya habia publicado una historia antes, pero no me gusto asi que la borre, aqui les vengo con una nueva historia. Un encuentro irónico, los capitulos son algo cortos y a medida que siga la historia se aclararan dudas.**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, es de kubo tite  
**

**Capitulo 1: el inicio**

Me presento mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo Tengo 21 años y vivo en Tokio Japón, se preguntaran si tengo familia, pues si si la tengo, tengo 2 hermanas pequeñas y un padre que se comporta de todas formas menos de la de un padre, ¿y mi madre? querrán saber, pues ella murió hace mucho tiempo, ella era una mujer encantadora, hermosa y muy cariñosa. Mi familia vive en Karakura, de vez en cuando voy a visitarlos, pero muy de vez en cuando, ya que estos días estoy mucho de gira, ¡¡Ah!! Se me olvidaba decirles, que soy un rockstar si, la verdad no me falta nada, tengo dinero, lujos, fans por millones y novias por día, si también me dicen que soy un rompecorazones, pero saben que, eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo, al ser un rockstar no puedo estar pendiente de tener novia o no, casi todas duran menos de 1 día, ¿Por qué? , porque mayor parte de ellas me dicen el mismo, "que quieren más de él", "que quieren algún día casarse", "que quieren ser las únicas en su vida", bla bla bla…, por eso las desecho en el mismo momento en el que me lo dicen, no entienden que la vida de un rockstar es, sexo, alcohol y mujeres por montón, así que nunca serian las únicas en su vida, además las únicas mujeres en su vida eran, su madre y sus hermanas del resto no había más nadie… Ahora lo que debo hacer es descansar dormir, dormir y dormir a no ser porque…

**-Ichigo…ichiigoo…¡¡ICHIGO CON UN DEMONIO!!**- grita un chico pelicastaño

**-ahhhgg, ¿qué demonios quieres keigo?**- Asano keigo era un amigo muy cercano del pelinaranja, ya que se conocían desde secundaria, Aunque keigo fuera un molesto pervertido, era uno de los pocos que en verdad conocían al pelinaranja como era.

**-Tu manager te está llamando-** dice Keigo

-**ahhhgg, que ladilla con el imbécil de Ishida**-dice el pelinaranja con un tono de aburrimiento

**-Cuida tu vocabulario Kurosaki-**Dice un hombre a espaldas de este-**Mira que fácilmente puedo buscar a otro rockstar y dejarte a ti de patitas en la calle-**

**-No molestes Ishida, además ¿para qué me estabas llamando? –**

**-Recuerdas el concurso que hicimos, en el que la ganadora tendría un día entero contigo**-dice acomodándose los lentes el peliazul

**-Sí, si lo recuerdo, ¿por?**-dice intrigado el pelinaranja

**-Pues ya tenemos a la ganadora, su nombre es Inoue orihime… la chica que casualmente es tu fanática numero 1**-

**-Ahh, ¿ella?, ohhh genial, otra loca mas wiiii que divertido-** dice con sarcasmo el pelinaranja-**¿Cuando debo encontrarme con ella?...-**

-**Pues lo primero tendrás que tratarla bien, en pocas palabras, nada de sarcasmo, nada de intentar tener algo con ella, ni nada de eso, y te encontraras con ella después de un evento de caridad…**-Dice el peliazul con serenidad.

**-Mmm, así que después el evento de… ¡¡EVENTO DE CARIDAD DICES!! ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?, NO ME PRESENTARE A NINGUN EVENTO DE CARIDAD, ESO NI DE COÑA-**Dice alterado el pelinaranja, por favor ¿el? y evento de caridad no van juntos en la misma palabra, además Ishida estaba loco si tenía planeado que él fuera a un evento de caridad, eso sí que no, no era porque no le gustara la caridad, la caridad le encantaba, pero siempre en los eventos de caridad le preguntaban si saldría con alguna fanática, y el de idiota que les daba esperanzas diciendo "si se da la oportunidad", y como una pregunta siempre conlleva a otra la siguiente pregunta siempre era, como sería su chica ideal, y el siempre decía "Tiene que ser fuerte, y que sepa llevar mi estilo de vida" , eso es lo único que él respondía , aunque el dudaba mucho que llegara algún día ese tipo de mujer , ya que todas eran tontas y débiles. Así que por eso no iría a ningún evento de caridad, y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

**-Pues lastima, ya que ya está anunciado que irías, así que no tienes salida, así que vas o vas, tú decides**- dice de lo más calmado el peliazul

**-Maldito**-susurra-**Bueno está bien lo hare, pero quiero el doble de las ganancias ¿¡entendido!?-**

**-Muy bien, a por cierto una cosa más, habrá otra persona también en el evento, es una chica que toca música instrumental y también canta-**

**-Pss ¿instrumental? Jajajajajajajajajaja**- se ríe a carcajadas el pelinaranja- **eso debe ser un chiste, por favor, soy un rockero, no un músico instrumental, pero si debo tocar con ella, pues así lo hare, ¿cuándo es el evento?**-Pregunta el pelinaranja

**-mañana por la noche…**-

**-Pues bien ¿en donde será?-**

**-En Karakura-**

En La ciudad de Karakura

**-Señorita Kuchiki- Mañana tendrá un evento de caridad en la plaza de Karakura-**

**-¿ah sí?... pues bien-**

**-También me informaron que no cantara ni tocara sola, estará en compañía de un rockstar, ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre por favor discúlpeme**-

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Asi que es un rockstar ja de seguro debe ser otro idiota que se cree de lo mejor *suspiro* bueno si no me queda de otra pues mañana tocare y cantare con él, pero con una condición-**

**-si señorita dígame cual es-**

**-Mañana después del evento no lo volveré a ver jamás en mi vida queda claro?**-

**-Si señorita como usted ordene**-

**-muy bien, puedes retirarte-**

**-si señorita**- dice la empleada saliendo de la habitación

**-*suspiro* mañana será un largo día, además se ve que va a llover, algo no me da buena espina de todo esto, pienso que esto es un error, yo mañana no debería asistir a ese evento, siento que algo saldrá mal, pero es un evento de caridad, no puedo faltar, además le hice una promesa a alguien- dice la pelinegra tomando la fotografía de un joven no mayor de 20 años- no es así Kaien-dono… **

**Hasta aqui dejo la historia por ahora, si tengo algun error ortográfico o gramatical digamelo, para mejorarlo tambien dejen un review con criticas constructivas, sugerencias etc...**

**Nos leemos**

**ATT: Angerukia**


End file.
